


The Meadow

by BookDragon13



Category: Bad Times at the El Royale (2018), Chris Hemsworth - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You meet Billy Lee in a meadow
Relationships: Billy Lee (Bad Times at the El Royale)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	The Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if Billy is truly in character or not since I’ve never seen the movie. But I saw those gifs of him in the flowers and this came out

“What’re you doing out here, darlin’?”

You whirled around to see him. Billy Lee. The cult leader everyone in town had warned you against. Although nobody prepared you for the raw sexual power you could feel radiating from him. Was that why so many young people had become part of his cult?

Billy watched you size him up, smirking as if he knew your thoughts. You wondered what he was thinking. The man was enigmatic, and now that you’ve seen him, you wondered even more about him.

“I asked you a question darlin’. You planning on answerin’?”

“Uh…” you couldn’t think of anything to say. Being confronted by the man you’d wanted to spy on made your mind go blank. Then Billy stepped closer, taking a strand of your hair between his fingers. A shiver ran through you, though of what, you weren’t sure.

“Let me guess,”’ Billy said. “You’ve heard stories of my family, of me. And despite the warnings, you’re a curious creature and wanted to see what all this was about for yourself.”

Could the man truly read your thoughts? Billy kept playing with your hair as you nodded. You couldn’t understand what you were feeling. Knowing the warnings, you should be running away. In fact, you shouldn’t even be here at all. But you couldn’t move away. You wanted to be even closer, despite the fact that one step closer and you’d be up against a wall of muscle.

Billy seemed to read your thoughts again and took that step. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you to him. Trembling, you put your hands on Billy’s bare chest, as if to push him away. He chuckled, and you could feel the vibrations. 

“Why don’t you let me help you find out, darlin’? I’m sure such a sweet thing like you hasn’t had a real man like me.”

“I haven’t had a man at all,” You admitted quietly. Somehow, it felt freeing to tell Billy this, rather than shameful. The boys in your town would’ve made fun of you for that admission, along with some of the girls. Billy, on the other hand, just lifted your chin up so you could look into his eyes.

“This would be your first time ever?”

You nodded. Billy growled in response. The growl made you feel something you’d never felt before- arousal pooling between your legs. You shifted, wanting to calm the feeling. If possible, Billy held you even tighter to him.

“Then it would be my honor and pleasure to be your first. I bet those boys in town don’t know what they’re missing.”

His lips touched yours and sparks flew from your lips throughout your body. The tingling sensation made your body tremble. Were all kisses like this? You certainly hoped so.

Slowly, more gently than you expected, Billy laid you against the flowers. Your breathing became more labored at the feeling of the man on top of you. Having never felt this way or done this before, you weren’t sure of what to do. Seeing Billy’s hair, you decided to run your fingers through it.

The light moan from Billy surprised you. It seemed to be one of pleasure, so you continued playing with his hair. Holding himself above you, Billy watched you with something akin to gentleness. Accidentally, you pulled his hair. 

“Darlin’, what’re you doin’?” Billy asked in a low murmur.

Heat filled your cheeks. “I’m sorry. Your hair looks so soft…”

“No need to be sorry,” Billy chuckled. “Just so happens that I like my hair pulled. Makes me even harder.”

It took you a minute to figure out what he meant. But then Billy rutted against you, and your eyes widened. That was his cock! You didn’t realize how big it could be. How was it even going to fit?

“It’s alright darlin’, I’ll take care of you,” Billy murmured before kissing you again.

As he kissed you, Billy’s fingers trailed down your body. Everywhere he touched, it felt like fireworks. Then Billy reached between your legs, rucking up your skirt before rubbing his fingers over the wet spot of your panties. A moan escaped you at the feeling he was creating.

Billy chuckled. Then, suddenly, he tore your panties off and his finger pushed inside. It felt strange, but it didn’t take long before you were moaning in pleasure, especially when Billy pressed against a spot inside you. A coil tightened inside you that released when Billy added another finger inside you.

You could feel wetness coat your thighs. Billy groaned above you, and you couldn’t help but clench your thighs together at the sound. And then Billy spread your thighs.

“I need you now,” Billy growled.

He kissed you as his cock penetrated inside of you. A whimper escaped you as his hips met yours. You were so full, you didn’t know how Billy had fit himself inside you. But even though there was pain, it soon turned to pleasure as Billy pulled out and thrust back in repeatedly. The continual push and pull tightened the coil inside you again. You whined and moaned as Billy grunted and rutted against you. It wasn’t long before you needed release once more.

“I… I need…” you whimpered.

Billy kissed you again. “I know, darlin’. You can cum when I do. I’m close, darlin’!”

“Please…”

Just a moment later, Billy thrust in one last time, releasing inside of you. You came right afterwards, your cunt tightening and milking Billy’s cock. He was panting above you, looking like a god who had just blessed his believers. Or believer, in this case.

You couldn’t believe this had happened. But you didn’t regret it at all. As Billy pulled out, you could still feel his seed inside you.

“Thank you, darlin’,” Billy said as he pulled his pants up and buttoned them. “You can come to the big house if you want. Either way, come back any time.”

And then he was gone. You stood up, not bothering to put your panties back on. Legs a little sore, you walked home, feeling him all the way.

When your mother asked why you were walking strangely, you told her that you’d taken an extra long walk. It’d been the first time you truly lied to her, knowing she wouldn’t understand your run in with Billy. Besides, you wanted to keep your experience to yourself for as long you could.

That only lasted a couple of months.

You looked at the little stick that told you were pregnant. It was time. Though you were still in shock, your parents were even more shocked as you packed your bags and left. 

The only place you could go? Billy’s.


End file.
